wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Peach Blossom
Peach Blossom is Peach's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Two drawings of Peach flank the window, and hearts frame the view. A sped-up rendition of the Coin Heaven theme plays to accompany Peach's dancing. The attack does 40% damage if the enemy is close to Peach, 20% if they are medium distance, and 10% if they are far away. Any grounded opponent will fall asleep. However, any enemy that manages to remain airborne for the whole duration will not be put to sleep. Regardless, a plethora of health-restoring peaches drop from the sky. With her opponents subdued, Peach thus has the ability to restore health at her leisure--or cause further damage to her sleeping opponents. The amount of time opponents stay asleep is still unknown, though it is known that characters who are closer to Peach when the attack initiates sleep longer. As mentioned above, remaining airborne throughout the song's duration will keep you from falling asleep. "Floaters" like Kirby, King Dedede and Jigglypuff have an easy time accomplishing this. Kirby can also avoid sleep by using his Stone move to avoid damage and sleep. However, there is another way to avoid Peach's Final Smash. when Peach has grabbed the Smash Ball, move to the edge of the stage, usually this is the last place you want to be standing during any final smash but in this case it has tactical merit. As soon as the camera zooms in on Peach as the song starts playing jump backwards off the stage and perform an edge grab. Whilst you will still take damage from the attack, you will be immune to the sleep affect of the final smash while hanging from the edge, once the attack is over roll back on and replenish your health with the peaches. Another, perhaps easier way to avoid the Smash is to wall cling at the moment of initiation. Only Sheik, Squirtle, Diddy Kong and Lucario have this ability. This protects you from falling asleep but usually not from damage. The easiest way to avoid falling asleep is climbing any ladder next to you, by doing this, you can't avoid the damage, but you will stay awake. The move is unique to Brawl, the name, effect, and fruit being an obvious pun on her name. However, Peach has shown the ability to put enemies to sleep in Super Mario RPG using her "Sleepy Time" ability. The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Premiere Edition Guide states that Peach's Final Smash does not inflict damage, and only puts an enemy to sleep. This is incorrect. Peach Blossom can also be used effectively in All-Star Mode to replenish health. Peach Blossom also has incredible range. It covers most of the Temple stage. Peach Blossom is most effective in scrolling stages. If the enemies don't wake up soon enough, they'll be killed while the screen slowly moves away from them. It's a slow death. Trophy Info Peach's Final Smash. Images of the princess border the screen and a rain of peaches falls. While this is happening, all the other characters fall asleep. So, Peach's dilemma is this--does she eat the peaches to lower her damage, or does she smack around her dozing enemies? Take stock of the situation and choose the path that leads to victory. Trivia *Slowing down time reveals that the Final Smash music sounds like the music in sky levels of Super Mario Bros. 3. External Links Dojo page From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Mario Bros. Trophies Category:Mario universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks